The elderly population is largest growing component of our society. Proponents of aging believe that an environment that is mentally, physically and emotionally challenging will aid the independence of the elderly in a successful aging process. The computer provides a unique opportunity to assist this aging process by offering increased communication via electronic mail, emergency or medical monitoring, financial services, entertainment and shopping.
Even though computers are becoming more frequently imbedded into everyday activities, little research is being done to guide in the design of computer interfaces for the use of the elderly.
It has been determined that elderly, those persons at least 75 years of age, are deficient in their ability to master the use of a computer mouse as an interface device with a computer. Alternatives to the computer mouse, which is normally highly effective and used in many personal computer situations, would be a new designed interface such as a touch screen or touch tablet. The elderly experience difficulties with all of these devices, but recent studies have shown that the use of a computer mouse creates the most problems for elderly who are seeking to learn to use a computer. As computer become imbedded into increasingly more items, such as VCRs, telephones, televisions, cooking appliances, security system, reservation system and the like, it would be more difficult for the elderly to conveniently function in this more technical society until the elderly, and anyone else newly entering the complexities of new technology, develop basic computer interface skills.
At the present time, the only investigation that has been made into computer interfaces has been with respect to the interface device itself. When devices such as mouses, rate control isometric joy sticks, step keys, and text keys, were evaluated for the proficiency of interface with a text on a CRT screen, it was determined that the mouse is the best interface device for that particular task. What has not evaluated is the difficulty that elderly persons incur in normal visual functioning and perception due primarily to advanced aging.
The visual changes which an individual under goes with aging are primarily related to the speed of processing, rather than the accuracy of processing data. However, it has also been determined that older adults can maintain their accuracy on an anticipatory motor task once they become familiar with the task. While it is known that motor skill is impacted by physiological, perceptual and cognitive factors, these factors have not been applied to computer interface design.
It has been found that successful aging focuses on maintenance of continued physical and mental activity at an appropriate level. The computer can provide tremendous opportunity to maintain a high level of mental activity if an interface device can be created which can be master by the elderly population. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved interface with a computer for use by aging persons and others.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for interface with a computer which is easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is provide an interface device for use with a computer which does not involve a substantial amount of training or learning.
Yet another object of the present invention is provide an interface which facilitates the physical relationship between the interface and the computer for the benefit of an elderly user.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.